


Dry Bowser In The Search For Birdo

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Series: Dry Bowser - Detective Bruiser [3]
Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser learns that Birdo goes missing suspiciously, and determines to find out who kidnapped her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was enjoying a nice rainy race around Neo Bowser City as he realized something. He hadn't seen his good friend, Birdo, in quite a while, as she wasn't present at the various races in the Mario Kart tournament.

"Hmmm... things are not what they seem." Dry Bowser stated, stopping his Bone Rattler bike as he turned his head to see a bunch of various Gen 6 Pokemon beating up Arceus. "Hey, why are you letting them do this to you?"

"Oh, it's because they requested needing a punching bag," Arceus replied as he faced Dry Bowser. "I can take this, since I'm a God and all." He was casually speaking while still receiving beatings by the random Pokemon.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he moved his right skeletal hand. "Look, have you seen Birdo around? And by which I mean the specific pink one with the red bow and diamond ring that sometimes goes by her Japanese name of 'Catherine'?"

"...Not of recent times, I'm afraid." Arceus confirmed as he then used his god like powers to blow all the random Pokemon away, turning to Dry Bowser. "...but I think I might have seen her with a female Koopaling."

"Wendy." Dry Bowser murmured as he snapped his boney fingers and attempted to run to his bike, only to slip on the rain puddle and break into a pile of bones, with Arceus squinting as the boney reptile mumbled angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser was now somewhere in the gusty Sky Garden race course, not to be confused with its more stormy counterpart in the bigger Cloudtop Cruise, the boney reptile jumping from one giant green beanstalk to the next as he was determined to find Birdo and bring her back.

"I have to think... Birdo's origins are tied to Subcon... but where would I be if I was from a realm of dreams...?" Dry Bowser deducted as he observed the white puffy clouds that were forming by the moment, with the Sky Garden race track literally being a garden of the sky, as beanstalks were rising up and through the clouds.

_"Dry Bowser, do you ever feel there's a moment where we should take a break from racing?" Birdo said to Dry Bowser as the two were enjoying some drinks together in a bar by the Sunshine Airport._

_Dry Bowser stirred his glass of scotch beer with his right skeletal hand as he rolled his left boney hand around. "I suppose you could say. There's never a moment where you shouldn't be allowed a break."_

With the flashback giving Dry Bowser some insight onto where Birdo might have disappeared to, the boney, shelled dinosaur hybrid did his best to see exactly where he could trace Birdo to. But he had to be careful, since it wouldn't be an easy task. It began to rain as he noticed Arceus appearing in a vision within the approaching storm clouds.

"Did you get an inkling of where Birdo might be?" Arceus stated, his booming voice echoing throughout the entire Sky Garden.

Dry Bowser shook his head. "No. I have to look at other places that resemble those that are related to the various worlds of Subcon." He felt the rain hit his bones as he turned away, taking a good look at the beanstalk nearby. "...I'll have to try the desert next..."


	3. Chapter 3

Arceus was thinking to himself as he was wondering how Dry Bowser's progress was going, remembering that the skeletal reptile was heading to the dusty deserts of Subcon in the search for Birdo.

"Hmm..." Arceus murmured to himself as he turned his cup of coffee magically into a cup of tea using his magic. "This reminds me of the time he and her teamed up to discover the strange nature of the snow..."

_Dry Bowser broke into various pieces as he groaned, putting himself back together using his dark magic as he took a look around, to see that it was still snowing, only he was now at the Sunshine Airport, where it was also strange that it was snowing due to the airport based racetrack being in a tropical, humid area._

_"Snow here too, huh?" Dry Bowser murmured as he glanced nearby to see Birdo land on the smooth green grass in a small plane, approaching her as he pointed upward at the oddly blue colored sky. "Hey Birdo, do you know about this?"_

_"The snow? Oh, no." Birdo explained as she shook her head. "That's been going on and off for several minutes. I don't know how or why."_

_"...would you like to help me find out?" Dry Bowser asked as he rolled his bony hands together._

_Birdo nodded her head, opening her eyes. "Well, it beats doing nothing but flying around here all day." Getting out of her plane, she joined Dry Bowser on figuring out what was going on in regards to the snow, with the two going through another warp that appeared just below them._

"...a fine memory, if that. The tale regarding it was quite something." Arceus concluded as he just shook his head, going back to sipping his drink, which he then turned into vitamin enriched water.


End file.
